love me! love me! say that you'll love me!
by lonlyness
Summary: Ryou finds a bleeding bakura in the rain. What heppened to him? And why dosnt he want him to help? Tiwst's you wont see comming!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I wrote so please be gentle with it. im new and still figureing all this out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its Characters but if i did we would get to see a lot more of Bakura and Ryou without shirts. and id never have let 4KIDS steal its Virginity**

**Bakura: i wanna see Ryou without a shirt all the time! {wraping his arms around Ryou}**

**{blushing like mad} **

**Ryou: aww thanks 'Kura! **

**Lonlyness: aww!**

**Bakura: go away cant you see we're kinda in the middle of somthing! **

**Lonlyness: Bakura your so mean to me!**

**Bakura: thats my job now if you dont mind, we'll be going. {drags Ryou out into anouther room. Ryou smiles and waves}**

**and just like that my main Characters are gone. leaving me all alone.**

** Lonlyness: well that was werid... anyway on to the story!**

Rain poured down on my face.

I was drenched to the bone. But it just kept coming down in violent sheets.

Running to the edge of the roof I leapt into the darkness hoping against hope there was a roof some ware below me. I heard the tails of my cloak flapping in the wind from my descent.

For a moment I was suspended in the darkness. The moment ended with a sickening CRUNCH!

As I landed on the roof, I tried standing. SNAP!

My leg burned red hot. The gash from earlier began to bleed.

Hot blood seeped out onto the roof.

Mixing in the rain the puddle grew bigger.

Undoing my cloak I ripped a large piece of cloth from my shirt. I began to rap it as tightly as I could around the deep dash on my leg.

My fingers were frozen and wet making the job ten times harder than it should have been. I had no doubts my leg bone was broken.

But i had no time to worry about that. At the moment it was just a minor setback.

id suffered worse

Lights flashed dangerously close to the roof I was on, time to go. I staggered to my feet. Pain, unbearably hot seethed up my leg.

Like a fire the flames licked at me teasingly. The only thoughts running threw my head were "_Get away! Get away! Don't die and dont get cought." _

if i get cought ill get the death penalty.

or worse.

Helicopter lights illuminated the ground around me.

"NO, NO, NO! " I said Angrily.

Forgetting the pain, and the harsh rain I ran. I was in no condition to jump, but never the less I jumped, half slipped over the edge.

Back into the darkness I fell. Down, down I went. I felt the ground rushing up to meet me.

"Crap!"I muttered. I couldn't land on my leg, but a fall from this height would break my other leg. I adjusted my body hoping to land on something to brake my fall. If not I was going to go splat!

Landing in a smelly heap of trash, but thankfully it was there, I rolled out. Smelling like weeks old leftovers and something I didn't care to find out what.

The helicopter's lights flashed down. dam humans and their infernal contraptions!

I dived head first back into the trash heap. Everything was wet and disgusting, which only intensified the stomach churning smell.

Something plopped out of an open bag right onto my hair. That was going to take forever to get the smell, and whatever it was out of my nice white hair!

I put my head in my hands, the pain in my leg coming back in waves. I bite my arm to stop myself from crying out. I tried to be as still as the pain allowed.

In my stupidity, I bit threw the skin, and my blood started to drip out.

It made a pitter-patter sound on the bag beneath me.

_What a nice sound._

The rain and wind made it to difficult to hear if the helicopter had left yet. Without disturbing the trash around me I poked my head out.

Half of me thought someone was going to come out and grab me.

just like that time so long ago... NO i didnt have time to think of that.

Luckily no such thing happened. The helicopter was long gone.

I could barely see the lights from it in the distance. Dislodging myself I crept into the shadows. The make shift bandage on my leg was soaked all the way through.

Blood began to drip down.

"Where am I going to go?" the feeling of being unwanted filled me. but i puuled it down.

bottled it up.

I was tired of running, and I had no place left to go. But being cot could have meant being punished, tortured.

I'd already lost everything; I had nothing left to lose but me. But wasn't that a reason?

My mind and leg were going numb, from blood loss.

My vision fuzzed in and out, barely see ten feet in front of me. I staggered out of the alleyway onto a dark street corner.

the Rain had already made humongous pools in the street. Stepping off the curb, my shoes splashed in the cold water.

I was barley to the middle of the street, when my strength left me.

I collapsed in the slushy puddle filled rain water, the blood still seeping out, the rain still falling on my face. Cool and icy, my vision failed completely.

But not before I saw someone stanging over me. An angelic figure.

Those amazingly chocolat brown eyes looking down at me.

A sweet smile as it tryed to tell me every thing was going ot be ok.

The last thing I felt before I passed out was confusion,

Whats going to happen to me now?

**so what did you think? should i continue? please reveiw**

**Bakura: dam women! are you trying to make me bleed to death?**

**Lonlyness: hush Bakura im thinking!**

**Bakura: you did not just tell me to hush! {bakura advances with a long buchers knife he found in my room}**

**Lonlyness: aaaa im sorry! {runs away. Bakura gives chase}**

**Ryou: she seems to be a bit busy right now, so ill send you off.**

**{smiling like th angel he is}**

**Ryou: thanks for reading. and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

love me, love me, say  
that you love me.

Sorry I'm going to  
get better at updating! Eventually anyway! Like i said this is was first  
fanfic. 3 i have another one im working on now. i hope you guys like  
what ive come up with.

Disclaimer: burn, I  
got the rights to yugioh for my birthday!

ChibiLonly: ha you  
wish!

Bakura: so I'm still  
bleeding to death hu? I thought you said you were going to fix that little  
detail.

Lonlyness: I never  
said such a thing. {slinking away afraid}

Ryou: don't worry  
'Kura! Its Ryou to the rescue!

Bakura: O god your  
sending him to help me?

-chaptor two.-

a hole latta shit  
going on.

[RYOU]

Going out to a club  
had been mariks idea. And it had seemed  
like a good one too. I'd never been to one before,

and every time Marik  
had talked about it had seemed like fun.

But now that we was  
here and the music was pounding all around me.

I felt very out of  
place. The wild dancing was fun until  
you had both male and females grabbing your ass all night. It really started to piss me off.

"Marik I wanna go  
home." I wined. But whoever it was he  
was dancing with had his full attention.

"Maybe latter, can't  
you see I'm in the middle of something?" which in Marik speak meant: can't you  
see I'm busy seducing someone into my bed?

Marik was a sex  
junky. And as much as it grossed me out, he LOVED to talk about it. I swear the  
boy NEVER could sit no matter what.

He usually complained  
on how much it hurt to sit.

Fucking basterd he  
just liked to show off.

His motto was: USE,  
ABUSE, and TROW AWAY. Rinse and repeat.  
And as far as I know he never slept with the same person twice.

"Reminded me again  
why I'm friends with you?" I asked but Marik was already dancing further and  
further away.

A tall blond chick  
licked her lips and started dancing toward me. Smiling, what I think she  
thought was a sexy smile. To me it looked like:

Hello nice to meet  
you, Its Raping time!

I made a shy smile  
back then turned and practically ran out to the doors.

Holy shit I attract  
weirdoes!

The cool night air  
felt good on my hot skin. Rain pounded down.  
There was no way I was going to be able to call a cab.

I wrapped my thin  
jacket around me tighter.

The rain bite at my  
face. Stinging as the wet stuff drenching me. I got to the street, and waited  
for the walk light to come on.

How far was my house  
from here? Marik and I had ridden the bus and I hadn't been paying attention to  
how long it took us.

Good thing id lived  
in Domino for long enough to know my way around. but just barly.

Still it was going to  
take forever. I walked dismally threw the rain. The light post next to me  
started flickering.

Feeling strangely  
like one of those slasher serial killer movies.

A car flashed by  
running right threw a puddle SPLASHING  
cold, water all over me. Any part of me that wasn't already wet now was.

SO COLD! I shivered.  
Only a few blocks now. I was nearing the residential areas now. i hoped anyway.

The streets were  
getting darker; most of the street lamps were broken. Smashed by random teens.  
this is a great town. i mean you cant walk three steps down your own drive way  
without being mugged.

The Rain had already  
made humongous pools in the street. Stepping off the curb, my shoes splashed in  
the cold water.

Light flashed above  
me. lighting up the pools of rain.

The water ran red. I  
stopped dead in my tracks.

Someone was laying in  
the middle of the pools of water. The red water was thickest around him.

Not water: blood

WHO IS THAT?

I gashed over to the  
fallen figure. He looked up at me. something in his gaze caught me. The red  
eyes meeting brown.

He had long white  
hair, just like to mine. We're had I seen hair like that before?

To my luck a cab  
splashed by. Barley missing hitting us.

"hey" he had a  
cigarette drooping out of his mouth. I pulled the boy in.

I told the driver my  
address. And he shot off.

"this rain is horrid!  
You're lucky you and your friend didn't get killed. HOLY SHIT! H-i-i-s-s  
b-lee-ding! Should we go to a hospital?" the cabbie shuddered .

something told me to  
say no. at that moment the boy winced and said "

"no, no hospitals"  
then passed out again

"no, he just cut  
himself on some glass at the club, too much to drink" i smiled.

The cabbie looked  
uncomfortable. But drove on.

We pulled up to my  
house and I pulled the boy out. Why was I doing this?

I paid the cabbie and  
he drove off spraying us with guess what? More fucking water.

I fumbled with the  
keys almost dropping the boy. The door swung in I laid him down in the front  
room.

Ryou stared down at  
the ebony on his couch. He moved a wet peace of hair out of his pail face.

"what happened  
to you?" Ryou asked softly. the boys face flinched in pain. he had a mouth  
that looked like it had been used to sneer a lot of the time. his face was  
tanner than mine though. but only by a little bit. i grabbed the first aid kid  
my father always kept in the bathroom, i was well acquainted

with how it worked. i  
fingered one of the Meany scars on my wrist. this one was only a faint pink  
line now, but i didn't have time to worry about that kind of problem right now.

i rolled my sleeves  
up and pulled off the boys shirt. i blushed a little. i mean I'm not completely  
stupid or innocent as everyone thinks. it was just that he was extremely well built.  
it wasn't like i was gay i just wasn't expecting that. caught me off guard. i  
told myself. I examined the wounds. and as i looked at all his wounds i saw a  
scar that reached from on part of his solder down to his back. there was also another  
in the same spot on the opposite side. the rest of the wounds were mostly taken  
care of. And most of the blood had stopped. but they needed to be tightened. i  
slowly unwound the make shift bandages. and tightly as i could tried to tie the  
new ones around his lower stomach.

he sat bolt up right.  
my hand grazed along the smooth muscles of his stomach.

"were am i? Who  
are you? i-"

"carful or you'll  
start bleeding again!" just then the gash started to spill over with  
blood. i grabbed the bandages.

"im going to tie  
this as tight as i can its going to hurt, im just warning you." i reached  
out

"no don't touch  
me!" the tuff guy act was ruined by the wincing in pain at the end.

"Do you want to  
die?"

"not  
today."

"then stop being  
a stubborn ass!"

"fine" he growled  
out. i wrapped the bandage.

"by the way I'm  
Ryou." i glanced up at him. his red eyes were watching me. it was a bit unnerving.  
i looked away.

"little Ryou  
hu?" he chuckled.

"I'm not that  
small!" i pulled back. Everyone said the same thing. 'oh look its cute,  
little Ryou. anything that can really  
hurt your ego I'vie been called. he let out a small laugh at my reaction. only  
to wince in pain.

"serves you  
right!" i grind. only to feel bad about it rigt after. sucks when your a  
good person.

"im sorry that was  
a bit harsh."

"dont worry about  
it, im Bakura by the way. mikazuki, Bakura."

"hmmm, that's  
strange. my names Bakura ryou. My last name is your first." a flash of recollection  
flashed his face.

"i feel like ive  
seen you before." i pondered out loud. "don't worry about it. im sure  
its not that important. you just need to rest." i stood up and walked into  
the kitchen. i pulled open the medicine cabinet. and a glass of water. i went  
back out to find bakura staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular but the  
wall.

"here drink  
this. are you ok?" i asked skeptically.

"i not sure, but  
i have a feeling the walls are starting to move."

"you really need  
to sleep"

it only took a few minuets  
for Bakura to fall back onto the pillows and fall asleep. i brought him a worm woolen  
blanket. and sat down on the recliner.

i must have fallen  
asleep. because before i knew it i woke up in my living room. with a very stiff  
neck. i looked around. there was no Bakura to be seen. were did he go? i searched  
the upstairs and everywhere else in-between. i slumped back onto the recliner.  
he was gone, just got up and left. leaving me with nothing but a note.

-ryou,

thanks for  
everything. im sorry i had to take off. its not because of you. thanks for  
everything you've done. ill definitely repay you, someday.

-bakura.

"that stupid,  
ahrg!" i yelled in frustration. "he cant go out with thoughs kinds of wounds" the clock chimed.

"shit I'm going  
to be late for school. i ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

as it was not more  
than fifteen minutes latter i was out the door and off on my way to school. all  
the way there and even into my first few classes of the the day i continued to  
worry. it really sucks to be a good person. it want till i was being crushed to  
death by all the teens around me, that i heard the name id been thinking all  
morning.

"bakura were did  
you go last night?" i turned toward the voice. i caught a glimpse at the  
voices owner. he looked at lot like Marik, but with crazier hair. just then i  
was pulled the other way and lost sight of him.

Normal P.O.V

Ryou stared around  
the boring class room. his classmates gave him no entertainment. they were all  
arguing. he hated them. They were everything he wished he didn't have to deal with.  
loud, self-centered, dis-understanding, morons. most of them were stupid as  
hell. it was a surprise they made it this far without forgetting to breath.  
Class had just began, but miss. Weber the math teacher was no were to be found.  
problem off fucking the gym teacher. it was fifteen- give or take a few minuets,  
into class. but this was the usual. the class would get rowdy, the teacher next  
door would come in. see that there was no teacher. miss Weber would be found  
and the day would go on. she had been suspended about four times already for  
fucking instead of teaching. the school was too cheap to fire her ass, and get  
a better teacher. images from last night drifted into his head. the blood, the  
rain, and the boy. we're had he seen him before?"

"Holy Ra Ryou  
WERE THE HELL DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT! i mean one second you were there and the  
next thing i know i hear some cabbie talking about a kid that fit your description. he also said  
you had someone with you! Ryou what happened!" Marik was just getting  
madder and madder. Ryou could see he was about to have a big melt down.

"calm down. i  
told you i was going home, i took a cab and then went to bed end of  
story." he let my eyes wonder around the chaotic class room.

" i was just worried.  
a dealer was there last night. you didn't take anything from anyone  
right?"

" i wouldn't  
take anything from someone i didn't know. im not stupid Marik." honestly  
you would think he was five or something. he knew better. but when given the temptation  
he had almost said yes. it meant he wouldn't be 'little Ryou' anymore. a shadow  
he couldn't wait to get rid of.

"done lie to me  
Ryou! i mean we are friends right! who did you take home!" Ryou glanced at  
him and them said.

"i don't know if  
you know him, hell i didn't know him."

"HIM?RYOU  
YOUR KILLING ME"

"mikazuki,  
bakura" he finally said only to keep Marik from exploding.

"you didn't.."  
mairks usually tan face went white.

" i did, he was  
in pain, and he needed help. i couldn't just leave him there."

"ryou,  
ryou" Marik put his head in his hands. "you don't know who he  
is?" i shook my head.

"he didnt do  
anything to you did he?"

"he was hardly  
in the condition to do anything to me" he protested. marik glarid at him .  
"did he?"

"no he didnt. as  
a matter of fact he was gone when i woke up this morning."

"o thank  
ra!"

" what the hell  
marik?"

"bakura is know  
as the virgin killer. and no offence but your ass is prime virgin territory."  
Ryou blushed.

" god shout it  
will you!" mairk raised an eyebrow.

" what? everyone  
already knows it."

" i really hate  
you."

yugi walked over with  
the peppy gang. Joey was punching Tristan. tea was talking at the top of her  
voice to yugi. god how he hated seeing them so early in the morning. Ryou knew  
he shouldn't think that way about his 'friends' but they really drove him nuts.

" guess  
what!" tea sang. her voice like nails on a chock board.

" you have in  
braced the fact your a whore and are now going to live out the rest of your  
days on street corners?" marik said. not even looking up. he was examining  
his nails. not that there was anything wrong with them.

"no one asked  
you, fag."

"now, now girls  
your both pretty. but shut the hell up" Ryou laid his head on his desk. he  
already had a headache and they'd only been talking for a minuet.

"now guess"  
tea looked at Ryou with big chibi eyes. sparkles flouting in the air around  
her.

" im going to go  
with, it has something to do with dancing...?"

" no silly! its  
about yugi." she looked at them expectantly. the short migit in question  
was not meeting anyone's eyes. his face red.

"agh! you guys  
suck." she yelled when none of them could come up with the awnsder she was  
looking for.

" yugi has a boyfriend!"

" great job  
yugi." Ryou smiled. it was as close to a genuine smile as he could get. he  
really was happy for yugi. a bit jealous that the kid was so comfortable that he could  
date whoever he wanted.

"who is  
he?"

" you know that  
older guy yami?" yugi smiled. a blush still on his cheeks.

" the tall one  
with spiky hair?"

"thats  
him." the others all started to ask yugi questions about it. but ryou had  
already started to loose interst in the conversation. he had put his head on  
the desk and was about to fall asleep. when the door opened and four guys  
walked in. one with long black hair. another that looked like Marik. yugi  
walked straight up to yugi. giving him a hug. it didn't even bother the rest of  
the class. they had know yugi was gay from when he was twelve. thats when he  
decided he defiantly liked guys better.

trailing behind them  
was: Bakura! his hair was shimmering in the light cast from the windows. he  
walked over slowly. it seemed his wounds were still healing. Ryou longed to run  
up to him and ask how he was. but mariks words came back to him. the virgin  
killer hu? better not look to interested. he concluded. Marik was playing with his  
duel monster cards, making them into a great card castle. the taller, tan guy  
who looked like him knocked it over. Marik spazed. throwing half the deck at  
him. the older, who yami identified as malik threw the cards right back. soon  
the area around them was a storm of flying cards. least he found someone else  
to piss of thought ryou. everyone else was talking to yugi, and yami.

" im  
bakura." he slid into the seat in front of me. he was straddling it backwards,  
his full attention on ryou.

" i know."  
Ryou acted as if it was no big deal. " anyway how are your wounds?"

"why? you worried  
about me?" he flashed a killer smile. ryou had to look at a spot just  
above his head to not get blinded.

" no. just  
wondering. if you dont want to tell me, dont." bakura was a bit taken  
aback from ryous cool attitude.

" they are just  
fine."

" so bakura were  
did you go last night anyway? did you get lost or something?" duke called  
to Bakura.

" naw that party  
was lame. i just went home." Ryou's brow furrowed. was he not going to  
tell them that he almost died? what was so wrong with whatever he was doing  
that night that he couldn't tell his friends. bakura turned back to Ryou.

" your not going  
to tell them?"

" nope i don't  
think they need to know." he ran a hand threw his hair making it even messier  
than it already was. it it was even possible.

"you almost died  
and your just going to shake it off?"

" yep. its not  
like its a big deal. im used to it."

"used to it! do  
you make it a habit to get yourself killed?" bakura reached a hand out,  
cupping Ryou's cheek with it.

"listen love, we  
have to pretend last night never happened. got it?" Ryou slapped his hand  
away. the spot were Bakura's hand had been was getting too hot for his comfort.  
just then miss Weber decided to make her appearance. her outfit was disheveled,  
and her hair was falling out of its bun. yep, maybe it was the other math  
teacher this time...

she sheewed the older  
boys out. duke, the black haired one slouched out. malik winked at Marik who  
closed his eyes and looked away. he had a feeling yugi wasnt the only who might  
be getting a boyfriend. yami gave yugi one last hug then walked out. Bakura was  
the last out. miss Weber got mad telling him to walk faster. he flipped her off  
on his way out. all in all an interesting morning...?

* Ryous  
P.O.V *

lunch didnt seem to  
come fast enough. my first three classes were boring as hell. math, then science.  
i slammed my locker shut. finally a break.

"come on ryou,  
we're going to go eat with yami and the gang out in the grounds. i have to  
punch that malik dude in the face!"  
i had to laugh. marik had his fists up and ready. he looked vary  
comical. and the fact that he was a feather weight didn't help matters. there  
was no way he would even do any damage to malik.

"so what were  
you and bakura talking about anyway?"

"dono, not much  
i just asked him how he was then he had to leave."

" you like him  
dont you?"

" not really. i  
think hes kind of snobbish. anyway what about you and that malik guy? you  
seemed to be having fun." Marik exploded with anger. going all chibi on  
me.

"i hate him! he  
kept bugging me. and he's not really that good looking. i mean, compared to me  
anyway."

" if you say so  
marik." i shoke my head. he liked him. but there was no arguing with Marik.  
its like trying to move a mountain, you just cant go it. and you end up looking  
like a fool. Bakura, bakura what am i going to do about him. i felt a need to  
help him but at the same time he was the exact opposite of everything i am. he's rude, and  
lies amongst other things, I'm sure. What was he hiding?

"yo! come back  
to earth Ryou." marik was shaking a hand in front of my face.

"sorry i was  
just thinking."

"you might not  
want to do that often, you almost walked into a pole."

"oh look its the  
little whore and his boyfriend." we looked up. towering over us was one of  
the football players. jack. he'd been harassing us since Marik had said he wouldn't  
sleep with him.

" i see you  
still cant get any jack." jack did a double take . not expecting me to answer  
back.

"holy shit the boyfriend  
can speak. and for your information kid i get plenty. more than you ever  
have."

"you never know  
maybe i realy am a whore. you never know." we tried to walk past but he  
was blocking our way.

"ha! as if! know  
would higher you? you have no sex appeal."

"go jack off somewhere  
eles." Marik said pushing jack out of the way.

"he's such a  
creep." i moaned.

" eww can you image  
him in bed? he would crush me with his fat!" we burst out laughing. but  
inside it hurt a little. not even a bully who was willing to rape to get some  
thought i had no sex appeal. i guess i have even less change of having a girlfriend.  
id say about the same amount of chance that miss Webber had at becoming a  
nun. Meaning zero. i sighed at lest we  
were finally out to the others. everyone was stretched out by a picnic table. Duke  
was arguing with seto of all people. This was the first time id seen him  
outside of class. sure sometimes he ran with our gang but he never ate lunch  
with us. i wondered what they were talking about. marik was already marching  
over to malik, leaving m alone. bakura wasn't here yet either. Not that i cared  
or anything. Yugi was looking a little alone, so i went to sit with him and  
tea. it seemed yami want here yet either.

"whats up  
guys?"

"not much. whats  
the matter ryou? you look made about something." i flinched. girls i swear  
they are built with some weird thing that makes it so they know what your really  
thinking.

"its  
nothing" i shrugged it off.

"really ryou if  
its bothering you tell us." yugi implored me with his big eyes. i swear he  
must have gotten plastic sugary of some kind to get them that big.

"ya tell  
us." i knew there was no way they would drop it now.

"fine! some one  
said i have no sex appeal. its not really anything. i don't even know why it  
bothered me." tea and yugi exchanged glances.

"who said that  
we'll kill them for you!"

"it dosnt matter.  
anyway its not like you guys think that anyway." tea and yugi exchanged an  
other glance.

"what DO you  
guys think of me anyway."

" i dont think  
you have any kind of appeal other than as a friend." tea sniffed. "  
you dress like my grandma, your WAY too nice. and smart for your own  
good." i turned to yugi.

"sorry, ryou she  
dose have a point. you kind of are updateable." i gaped. it felt a little  
like someone was stabbing me over and over again.

"seto? duck? Joey,  
Tristan? what do you think?"

"i agree with  
tea and yugi. i wouldn't date you if you paid me." seto dismissed.

"sorry man, im  
with those guys." everyone else nodded the same.

"you guys are  
fucking the worst friends ever!"

"well I'm sure  
if you did pay someone they would date you." tea added sweetly.

" thats not  
true! i could date anyone i wanted."

"you could  
not!" yelled joey. i looked to Marik for support by he was too busy trying  
to kill malik. the too were rolling around on the grass. marik had a hand full  
of malik's hair, but malik had him in a head lock. the two continued to tussle.  
clearly no help would come from them.

" i could!"

"prove it."  
everyone stopped arguing. looking at seto they all quieted. the only sound was  
of the wind lightly blowing around us.  
and the two still on the ground fighting.

"how?" i  
asked. seto smiled evil-y. i think a puppy just died.

" by getting  
some one to date you of course. and not just date you but fall in love with you  
too." my heart sunk. shit how was i going to pull this off?

"fine." i  
said coolly. but inside i was screaming. what if i couldn't? no one would  
respect me after that. not that they did much anyway. you know what? to hell  
with it. what do i have to loose?

" is it a bet  
then?" asked joey. money signs appearing in his eyes.

"yes lets make  
it a bet. how much?" tea smiled.

"i say, six  
hundred bucks that high enough?" exclaimed seto. " that's what i have  
in my wallet at the moment." he sat back folding his arms. that wasn't  
even that much. even if i did lose i could still pay that.

" and if i do  
fail? i just pay you the six hundred right?"

"nope i have a  
better plan you can be my maid for the rest of high school."

" the rest of  
high school?" everyone exclaimed.

" i even have a maid  
dress you can wear. just so that you know, i might need you to wear it during  
school. you never know when i might need your services." you had got to be  
kidding me. there was no way i was going to be kiba's maid. especially not if a  
had to wear a dress. i do have some kind of pride.

"fine. get ready  
to pay up. i don't plan to lose. Now who?"

" one second i  
think everyone will need to think it over before we tell you." they all  
put their heads together. i stood waiting. i couldn't hear a word they were  
saying. it took them long time. but they separated grinning as they looked at  
me. i have a bad feeling about this.

"so who is  
it?" i realy hope they wouldn't say a teacher, or some overweight kid. or  
that crazy girl no one can stand.

" there's no way  
he'd be into you. your so plain and unattractive that i think it will be a challenge  
for you" i waited to hear what they would say. anger ripping threw me.  
these guys had it comming. and i was going to bring it. the fact that the  
person was a guy was a little unnerving. and a little insulting. i mean im not  
gay.

"bakura" i  
gaped open mouth. they couldnt be serious

"rules are no  
one can tell bakura. you cant tell him either ryou" tea waged her figure  
at me. "two you have to do it by Christmas.  
Three, he has to fall in love with you." tea, come on could you be any crueler?

" your sure  
about bakura?"

"yep it has to  
be him. bakuras the one."

" the one for  
what?" bakura and yami walked up. the light caught his skin just right,  
making it shimmer slightly. i guess he's not the worst looking guy to be stuck  
with.

"oh nothing. we  
were just talking. girl stuff" smiled tea. i glared at her. yugi rapped  
himself around yam's waist.

"yugi, i need to  
ask you something." i tilted my head in  
a help me' kind of way.

"got it, oh yami  
you can help too!" we walked a few feet away and sat beneath a tree. first  
we had to explain what was going on to yami. he thought it was hilarious. i glared  
at him. everyone was laughing at me.

"so i need to  
know about Bakura. what's he into?"

"um, music,  
reading." i count picture Bakura sitting long enough to read a book "  
gothic stuff. candy, mostly chocolate. there's a few to start with. if you need  
any more just ask." i said that i would right as the bell rang. already  
the beginning of a plan was forming im my head. bakura was in for a rude  
awakening. if he was into Goth, so would i.

if only i had know  
this is what id be going latter today. i was currently in a gothic store  
called; La Bat EN Black. it was the most gothic looking store id ever seen.  
even the outside of the bilding looked like a haunted mansion, shoved in-between  
two women's fashion stores. it was almost comical. all the lights from the bigger  
stores couldn't even reach in here. their billboards sad things like ' cleaning  
you up' 'the new, clean look.' it was offensive at the lest.

i was going to scare  
the shit out of someone. and i couldn't care less. Everything in this place was  
perfect. off to the side they had some amazing collars. one had the words ' you  
can bit me anytime me, sexy' i couldn't help but wonder is that was more appropriate  
for, say a lingerie store. i couldn't realy say that it was Goth, but it screamed  
at me so i just had to get it. i walked up to the clerk.

"holy shit you  
think you got enough kid?" the girl was pretty in a i might kill you kind  
of way. her hair was dyed bright orange. totally amazing. she had a scull  
printed mini on. and lace arm wormers. she had chains covering every inch of  
her.

" im trying something  
new."

"well shit. go  
for it. but you sure? your kind of like a prep."

" being a prep  
sucks ass. let's just kill them off already."

"what ever. i  
think you got balls kid. i hope you scare everyone your trying too. bit'em if  
you have to." she winked. holding  
the collar id picked up.

"im manic. come  
in any time. i wanna hear the real reason your doing this. but another  
time." she grinned. which messed with the life sucks, then you die thing  
she was going for. but what the hell? im in no place to judge. i paided and  
walked to the bus stop.

i had more bags than  
a bag lady. i took up five seats by myself. good thing no one ells got on. i  
was getting weird looks from everyone. some of what was in one of the bags fell  
over as we made a large turn. spilling the lace that was inside out onto the  
floor. one man said ' do you think hes a  
hooker?' his wife nodded and after that they didn't look my way. i liked the  
stairs they were giving me. it was like my own privet spot light. in an odd way  
it made me feel better. at the same time i couldnt believe i was doing all  
this. was i so depressed that i jumped at a way to change? was i really this  
angry? it was odd to think i was that angry. im usually a good, non angry  
person. guess ill just have to run along with this experiment.

we finally got to my  
stop. i jumped off. walking up to my house, my neighbor was out. she waved. i smiled back. mentally  
wanting to slap her. i hate my neighbor

"oh! Ryou dear,  
how are you?"

" just fine.  
thanks for asking.." as soon as i slammed the door shut i added. "  
you old bat." the phone in my pocket rang.

"hello?"

"Ryou that  
you?"

"yes, its me  
dad. what's up?"

" i wont be coming  
home this week like i said" no surprise there. i had already planed on him  
baling." did you say something?."

"nothing, i was  
just sighing. i was looking forward to you coming home"

"stop sighing  
like some girl. grow up. anyway ive got to go." the phone clicked off.

"didn't want to  
talk to you ether, basterd." i carried my stuff upstairs. dropping them  
about the room too tired to care. i had been out all day looking for the perfect  
outfit. i collapsed onto the bed. head pounding and shoes still on. and i fell  
asleep.

holy shit? can you  
tell i started wrighting the first part, a long time ago? now that ive gotten  
back to this story, i find i want to gut it and change the hell out of it.  
*pulls out knives* anyway what do you think of it? im tryin gsomthing different  
from my other story. (twisted grin) did you like how long it was? i dont usaly  
wright this much but who cares right?

if you would please  
R&R

REVEIWs keep me  
alive, and make this monster vary happy


	3. Chapter 3

Oh look at this, could it be? What now humans! I'm back and so's the story! Get ready for some action! Or um something….

Just a little update on life I know ive totally failed you guys. TT^TT im sorry! But yes this is an update! Guess what? I got a boyfriend. Yes I know I sound super lame, bite me. But im a little excited its my first one. ^3^

chibilonly: 'don't tell them to expect that much.'

Lonlyness -hush hush

-anyway you know you want to read it so go for it!

-Chapter: three-

"holy shit who's that?" one kid said as Ryou walked by. his big black heels clicked against the pavement. Ryou lowered his glasses revealing big brown eyes with a cats slit for a pupil. he winked. causing the teen to stand open mouthed till someone ran into him. scull earphones in, Ryou stared out at the crowd of his peers. the way he was standing made it look like he was going to eat everyone of them alive.

"dam girl" yelled one of the burly football players. the one who had yelled elbowed his teammates. they all started to cat call.

"sorry boys. I don't think you can handle this. go back to your little girls." they tried to talk back up he turned the volume up on his music. even girls were staring.

they could tell he was indeed male. its just something girls know.

" you doing anything latter?" a girl with a chest the size of a small cow asked. her shirt was barely covering her. Ryou had the feeling she was a cheerleader. defiantly had the build for one. even the long blond hair to go with.

"not with you sweetheart." she looked affronted. that was probubly the first time anyone had ever told her no. Everyone's reactions were just what Ryou was hoping they would be.

as he walked down the hallways everyone parted like the red seas. he wasn't being thrown around, or into anyone. this feeling of power was addictive. he was the center of everyone's eyes they couldn't miss him. Ryou stepped up to his locker. twisting the little lock. his newly painted black fingernails looked amazing against his white skin.

" you must be new, cuz I've never seen a girl like you before." taken off his glasses to reveal. smoky cats eyes, mirrored light stripes.

" that would be because im not a girl dearest. still interested?." the guy backed away. Ryou had to laugh. the boys face was white with horror. scared that he'd asked a guy out. and it seemed was turned on by one as well.

" holy fucking shit! Ryou?" ryou pulled of his head phones. pulling them around his neck. mairk stood opeaned mouth.

"told you, im not anything like what they think i am." marik pulled his mouth off the floor.

"i though you were going to change a little. holy shit ry. i almost couldnt tell it was you." ryou looked down at his outfit.

it was true he did go a little over the top. ryou's hair was spiked and messy, it even had some black and red jewels in it. he had his black heels that came up mid calf, the laces were white and crissed crossed all the way up his legs. fishnet tights under short black shorts. a white dress looking shirt full of zippers. all unziped to reaveal a hole-ey, tight black shirt underneth. a few chains crissed crossed on his shorts. and a caller with a little silver bell on it. a few ear pearcings. all little black studs. he didnt want to go as far as getting a nose ring. he wouldnt waist his perfictly good face filling it with holes. His favorit thing about the outfit was the fact that there was two large zippers on the back, unziped they had little bat wings sticking out of them. lace gloves and a few rings were the last tuch. along with his cats pupal contacts. it was perfict.

"You look like a goth shota" observed marik.

"you like?"

" is it a bad thing if even i want to throw you over my sholder and take you to some closit somewere and ravige the hell out of you?" i shook my head.

"Nope, not part of the game." i waged my finger at him. "nuaghty marik. you shouldnt say things like that. im innasent little ryou remember? you might ruin my inacencces."

" hmm... as long as you keep saying things like that how can i willing let someone eles have your inacence?" ryou patted him on the head.

"dont worry big 'brother'."

" RA! you realy are lucky i dont have THAT kind of fetish. or id have to take you on the floor right here."

"id prefure you didnt. i cant win my six hundred bucks if im exspeled. now to class i go. time to start hunting. come come."

"aww. class just wont be as fun now, that stupied malik is going to come in and attack me."

" it will be for me" ryou sang, ignoring mariks remark. " how many people do you think i can distract when i walk in?"

the stairs of the hallway were almost nothing compaired to the reactions of the class. Ryou kicked the door opean. it swung opean with a loud slam.

"oh sorry." ryou said sarcasticly. the class looked like their eyes were going to fall out of their heads.

'good thing i sit in the back' thought ryou. it gave him pleanty of time to walk all the way to the back of the room. everyone in the rooms eyes were on him. no one could believe it was the same boring kid that had sat thire yesterday. marik sat down next to him.

"wow someone likes all the looks he's getting."

"got to live in the moment wile i've got it."

"so your all dresses up. but do you even have a plan to even put into action?" marik wispered.

" i have half of one." he admitted. it wasnt even that much of a plan. yet.

* Ryous P.O.V *

When is bakura going to get here? I cant start anything till he shows up. a dreadful thought came to mind: what if he want here today? no he had to be here. I stood up and moved all the empty chairs out of our general area.

" what are you doing Ryou?" asked Tristan.

" you'll see." I smiled. if it all went to plan they would all see. I'm a better actor than any of then could imagin then turned and walked out into the hall way. I stepped up to the window, but I wasn't really looking out. it was all part of my cover. i scaned the hallway. i spotted yami first. his crazy hair sticking out among all the boring evreyday studints. bakura's own white main was hard to miss in th e crowds. he had had phones in. it didnt lok like yami had seen them though, because he just kept talking. they walked faster than the other studints but too slow by my standereds. they went in. i waited a few moments before mating my entrance back in. around me the bell rang and the poeple pushed even harder against eachother, but not even a singal one tuched me. i opeaned the door and observed the room.

Yugi was absorbed with Yami, who had come in with Bakura. Joey and Tristan had moved to a table so they could play bloody knukles. I had never played; I didn't care much for having bloody knuckles. As for Malik, he was trying to balance a pencil on his nose. malik at across from him. he kept lightly flicking the pencil as soon as Malik had got it balanced. Malik was retorting by stabbing him in the leg with said pencil. he would then in turn smack marik. i wasnt sure what was wroung with them. Tea, for anyone who cared to know was off talking to some of the other girls in the room. i walked right up to were bakura was sitting, his chair was pushed away from the desk and his legs were stretched out. i steped over one and hopd onto the desk. setting me right between bakuras legs. i had to admit it wasnt the worst place to be. aaa! mental slap. stop saying that kind of stuff! i screamed at myself.

"Do you mind?" i rolled my eyes

"Do you see any spare chairs?"

he peered briefly around the room and, seeing none, decided to keep quiet. Because of this there was an awkward silence between us. i pulled out the next part of my plan. cupcakes the cake part was diped in chocolate then topped with whip cream. i pulled the paper off mine.

"want one?" i held out the cake. keeping my face sweet. cant let him know what im thinking.

"sure why the hell not." bakura's hand brushed mine as i handed it to him. he looked at me funny. an eybrow raised.

"so what's with the change?"

"oh you mean my outfit?" i traced a finger on my thigh. " i just felt like a change. i was tired of being boring. i wanted to do something sopontainas."

" its deffenatly a change." he gave my outfit another look.

"you dont like?" at that moment, the next part of my plan had kicked in. he had a little bit of wip cream on his lip. " you have somthing right here." i pointed to no place in perticular. when he missed it, i natraly needed to help him out.

" here let me." i stood up, there wasnt much space inbetween us to begin with but now there was none. i could see on his face it bothered him a little. i licked the cream off with my toung.

" i just love whip cream."

"are those cupcakes ryou?" Joey zoined in on the food. he came over and grabed one.

"did you make them?" bakura asked. i pretended to blush.

"ya, do you like them?"

"they are amzing tasting" everyone called out. i didnt want them to interfear. joeys little stunt of walking over here had throw off the rest of my plan. grr dont they realize that i need room to work? why is it that they are so stupied that they cant undersatnd even the simplest of directions? I had to ask myself, why the hell was i freids with them again?

"so bakura what are your plans for today?" Bakura looked at me suspishesly.

"I was just asking because a bunch of us are going to a club tonight wanna come?" i played with a bit of my hair, looking at him from under my lashes.

"you, getting wasted on a school night? ha i thought you didnt like partying." yugi piped up. i glaired at him.

" id like to mix it up to night. i mean what is a few drinks going to do? my grades are fine, so i think it shouldnt matter."

"what will your dad say? will he even let you out of the house on a school night?" mairk, looked at me funny.

"hes not even here so what the hell. its not like he can stop me. if i wanna fucking party i will." i glaired at everyone who was looking at me. bakura watched silently.

"but you ushaly alwis listen to him." tea trailed off. she looked like she regreted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. i turned on her.

"the man is an uncaring peace of shit. I have no intention of ever listening to him ever again. if i wanna be bad im going to. and nothing you say will stop me. you can eather join or get out of my face." i could see the group mulling it over. id never said anything like this before. it was probly a mind trip for their small brains.

"ill go" said bakura. surpizing everyone. he had an evil girn on his face. the words 'vergin killer' came to mind again.

"im deffently going. cant let my little ry out of my sight. who knows what might happen to him." marik was playing with the pencil again.

"seems interesting, ill be there." malik was watching marik with hungry eyes. good, that will destract marik for me. the rest of the group said they would join as well.

" so what club are we going to?" joey asked. rubbing his now bloody knucals.

" a little place called Bite Me

"no way how are we going to get in?"

i just smiled.

" i know a guy." in fact i worked there. it wasnt something i was willing to share. i didnt need the money, my father sent me more than enugh. i liked he feeling of beeing alive. i worked as a singer there. nothing too bad. i didnt strip, and i got paid prety well. i did have to work tonight but id confinced the owner to chang the performances. he owed me a fovor or two.

"what time should we show up?" yugi looked exsided. it was the first time he had ever been partying with us. i didnt htink he was going to go. but that changed as soon as yami said he was going. yugi had made a point to say that he would not be drinking anything, as it WAS a school night. and his grandpa would kill him if he came home smelling like booze.

" what ever times good for you guys. the club opeans at nine, closes at dawn."

" how about we all show up at ten?" yami sagested. everyone eles nodded thier consent. Miss weber ran into the room. just as the bell rang.

"out you three hoodlums." she looked livid. still mad about yesterday. the other two were out of the room fast. late for their next class. bakura stood up. i looked up at him. And licked my lips. he winked and blew me a kiss. i stuck my toung out and waved to him as he departed the room.

" RYOU!" marik grinned and gave me a high five. miss weber glaired at me.

"And you are?"

"come on miss weber ive been in you class all year. its a shame you cant learn even the simplest of things. im ryou remember?" she splutter a little.

"oh i um didnt recegnize you." i rolled my eyes. what a wast of my time. "get of the desk." i jumped off. and sat in my seat. i pulled my earphones out and put them in. i knew what she was teaching better than she did. i proped my math book up slightly and pulled anouther book out. no point in lissening to a women who didnt know the difference between her head and her ass.

"alright class, today we are starting a new sport today. we are going to start a secton on karate. its come to my attenchen that some of you dont know how to defend yourselfs." Couch Sap continued talking. his instrctions were all but waisted on me. I'd been taking jujishu since i was thirteen. he then tryed to split us into pairs. he put me with some kid named rodger. rodger was only a little bit bigger than me. he grinned once he saw that he was paired with me.

"Ryou" couch barked " were is your uniform?"

"im wearing it." id made a few new addtions to the schools horrible uniorms. ushaly they consisted of black shorts, and a white shirt with the schools logo on it. i had moved my chains over onto the shorts, and new deysins cover the white shirt. the shirt was now covered in sculls and other death like things. id spen two hours on it yeaterday. i still had my collor on and my bat wings. they fluttered as everyone looked at them. the mecanics in them was quit simpal but they still made everyons eyes go wide.

"you cant wear that to PE."

"and your going to stop me?" couch just grumbeled.

"yo whore i bet you can even hold your own to that nurd." jack yelled out.

" i can kick your ass anytime i want to jackass."

"langige you two, do you want detention? this is a worning. now everyone spilt off with your partners and start the exsersise." rodger was soposed to pick me up and throw me to the ground. he ran at me. i moved to the side.

"stay put!" he thundered back. this time i didnt move. i triped him. he smacked hard into the ground.

"everyone out of the way what happened?"

"i think he just triped." i said inasently.

"alright, everyone just hang out till the bell rings im going to take rodger to the nurise office." as soon as couch was out of the room i walked into the changing rooms to put my other clothes back on. i was just lacing up my boots when the rest of the class walked into change.

"get out fag. i dont want you in here wile im changing."

"why? its not like you have anything i want." i tirned and walked out. there was still twonty minets left of class but i couldnt stand to be in that room with those barbarians. i walked down the hall. unshure of were to go. i cought sight of some long white hair going around the corner. Bakura! i walked down the hallway after him. looking around the corner i saw him glance around and walk out the doble doors. what was he up to? i fallowed him out the doors. he walked around to the other side of the school not far from the ushal spot we had lunch at. a man with a pink suit on walked out of the shadows.

"aww bakura dear how are you? you didnt come back after last night. what happened?"

" i got a little held back by somthing. dont worry about it im fine. pegasis"

"did you get it?" bakura nodded and handed 'pegasis' a small item wraped in a black cloth. i steped closer trying to hear what they were saying.

"was there any complications in getting it?"

"not mean. i was wounded from a fall but i had it taken care of."

"by who? one of ours?'

"no it was a civillan." pegasis looked outraged.

" did you kill them?"

"no i couldnt. i didnt have the chance." i gasped they were talking about me! " it dosnt matter anyway he wont say anything to any one."

"keep an eye on him."

"i plan to." pegasis handed bakura somthing and walked away leaving him standing in the shadows. a blank look on his face. what had that been all about? was bakura going to kill me? things seem to get harder and harder. how was i going to win my bet if bakura wanted to kill me? thoughts swerlded threw my brain. i tryed to think logicly but the words: 'did you kill them?' kept comingt ot mind. i looked back at bakura: only he wasnt there. i looked around rappidly. He was no were to be seen. i turned and ran. i got as far as our ushual spot, before i had to stop to catch my breath .

" shit shit shit. what the hell am i going to do?"

" do about what?" the last person i ever wanted to see was standing only a few feet from me.

"nothing. i- its nothing." i tryed not to panic. if he didnt know that i knew what he was, then id live longer. i had to keep up with my ushal act. but with all the changes id made of late, i wasnt sure what that was.

"whats wroung little ryou? you seem distrested. what ever could be the matter?" he steped closer and i steped away.

"nothig i already said. i just forgot about somthing i was soposed to do." bakura inched closer. the madingly blackness of his eyes intoxicated me. i contiued to step back. my back fell against somthing hard. i looked back long enugh to se that id hit a tree. bakuras face was only inches from mine.

"wha-what are you doing?" i mumbeled nervisly. this was the closeist id ever been to another person. he smelled amazing. like a spicely sweet thing. i was unable to identifie it to anything id ever know. it made my mouth water. i tryed to tell myself to move. but i couldnt. he was so hipnotic i couldnt look away. i looked at his lips. i felt a hunger awaken in me. it scared me . i didnt know what it was, but it terrifid me. i felt my self moving closer. bakura was almost a head taller than me. but with my boots and standing on my tippy toes i was in the right position to kiss him. i had never wanted anything so much in my life.

'' i screemed in my head. bakura must have seen the hungry look in my eyes because he let out a laugh. then kissed my nose.

"what was that?" i couldnt help wanting more.

" a tease. want more?"

" depends. what if i didnt?" i felt a little new found confidince.

"your movements say otheriwse." indicating the fact that i was still on my tippy toes. i let my feet sink back down. now i only went up to his sholder. bakura leaned down. pressing his face into my neck.

"a-a" i forgot what i was going to say. as he pressed a kiss into my coloerbone.

" Ryou, Ryou. my pet. what is it that you want?" i put my hands on his sholders. and baired my face in his hair. it had that amazing smell. the spicey sweet was getting me high. was that his natral smell? or had i never noticed how amazing he smelled? somthing told me to say: you, i want you. but i held my mouth closed. i tryed no to make a singal sound. even as bakuras firey kisses moved up to my jaw. they were like butterflies landing all over my neck, and catching fire. as they came closer and closer to my mouth. his next one landed right next to my lips. just bairly to the side of my mouth. at this point i let out a tinny moan. i felt my face going red as soon as i utered it. bakura pulled back. looking at me an eyebrow raised.

"i thought you said you you didnt like this?"

" im a natorias liar." i grinned evily. bakura eyes lit up. hunger in them. he leaned in to kiss me. this time a real kiss.

" RYOU!" bakura brok off right before our lips touch. i growled. looking at whoever had interupted us. marik and all the others were standing opean mouthed looking at us.

"whats gooing on here? why weren't you in class?" seto was smerking as joey handed him money. what had they bet on?

"class was boring me so i left." i played with a peace of bakura hair. my other hand still on his sholder partly hiding me from veiw. i knew my face was all red.

"Ryou here wasnt feeling good. i as my ushual helpfull self, just had to help him." marik looked at me conserned.

" youre offily close. and thats not what it looked like you were doing." yugi mumbled.

" i felt faint after i left class. i came out here for the fresh air. i about fainted when bakura came along. " i let go of bakura, walking a few feet i made it look like i was about to fall. bakura cought me. everything was going acording to plan.

"we better get you to the nurses office."

"ill take him. i dont think he can walk very well." bakura pulled me up into his arms like a princess. this further embaristed me. the thought of beeing seen as week was horrid. but being carryed like a women was even worse. as a male i had some kind of pride.

"put me down."

"cant. after your little show back there. everyone will suspect something is up." i looked up at bakura. the light was hitting his face and made it glow. i looked away. my face getting worm again. what was going on with me? as soon as we were out of sight of everyone, i wiggled my way out of his arms. as soon as i steped away i felt different. more leval headed. it was like a drug that had worn off. i shock my head to clear it.

"im going to go."

"were?"

"why should i tell you?" bakura reached for a bit of my hair. he held it to his face. smelling it.

"you smell of cinnamin." i looked at him. at a loss for what to say.

" i dont"

"are you sure?" bakura steped closer winding an arm around my waist. "maybe i should taste you to see what you tast like."

"as much fun as that would be. i realy need to go." i pulled away. somthing in my instincs was screaming at me to run. i turned and walked away. i only looked back once. and i saw somthing that chilled me to the bone. bakura was watching me. a predators eyes. a look that said. 'you are mine.'

-so there you have it… im not sure where im going with this story it just kinda happened when I sat down to write today. So im sorry if it makes no séance. Im working on making up the rest of the story. But if you have any ideas, comments, retorts (hopefully not) please review so you can tell me how horrible I am.


End file.
